fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiji Tsukurimono
Keiji Tsukurimono is an S-class detective and an artificial mage not being able to use magic naturally. He instead uses equipment that absorbs the Eternano in the air and channels it into a magic attack with his Replicards or his weapons. Appearance Keiji is about 6 feet tall and has a well-built body despite it looking somewhat skinny. He has black hair and bright blue eyes. He's often described as mundane-looking compared to other people. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. All of this gives him a mysterious and cool look. His usual attire includes a primarily white coat with black linings along with a black tie. With this, he also wears black pants and shoes. His combat attire is a completely black mobile suit complete with a helmet. Personality Keiji is intelligent and analytical, preferring to use logic to solve the issue. This doesn't mean that he's inflexible, it's just that his emotions are sort of nonexistent due to the experimentation done to him. Unlike most people who categorize the people around them into three groups (hostile, neutral, and friendly), Keiji only categorizes people into two groups. (Hostile and non-hostile) Towards those he considers hostile, he will act cold to them. To those he considers non-hostile, he'll treat with kindness and respect. He knows how to act accordingly to the situation in order to not cause too much trouble and remains calm during almost anything. History Relationships Equipment Replicards (暗記占い (レプリカード, Repurikādo lit. Memorization Tarot): Replicards are a new breakthrough in research by the Magic Council; the Replicards are special magical devices that enable the user to perform the extraordinary. Magic is a source of life—imbued within the DNA of every magician once they obtain the ability to perform it. With the Replicards, the user is capable of using the "locked" person's magic. The way that this works is when the user makes contact with a magician and studies their movements and spells, thus filling the blank card out, the user can then retrieve DNA from the magician, thus "locking" their biological patterns into the card, filling it with their magic and giving it texture, but in many cases, things such as Lost Magic is severely limited, with only a few spells at best. Once the card has been locked, the user is capable of loading it into a Replicard Gauntlet; which absorbs ambient eternano within the atmosphere, channeling it into the loaded card and then through their body or clothing, giving them the ability to use the "locked" magic. Replicard Gauntlet: This gauntlet allows Keiji the ability to use the magic within the different Replicards. Once he inserts a card into the gauntlet, the gauntlet will absorb the Eternano in the air before channeling it through the card and then through the rest of his combat suit, allowing Keiji the use of the magic within that card. Black Battle Suit: An unnamed black colored battle suit that Keiji wears in combat that has the ability to absorb Eternano in the air and lessen the damage taken from magic attacks due to it's absorption property. This is necessary in order to use the Replicards effectively. Surging Trident (he has two of them): Keiji's primary hand held weapons when apprehending the criminal. It's a blue colored gun that works by firing three consecutive Magic Waves of varying oscillation frequencies at high speed and are calibrated so that all three would converge where the target is which creates a powerful surge like a triangular wave which is aimed at his enemies' nervous system and blood vessels, incapacitating the said enemy and causing pain. Due to the nature of this weapon, it won't be very effective against enemies wearing armor. Material Burst: A large calibre rifle designed specifically for Keiji to cause mass destruction from a long distance by absorbing and concentrating a large amount of eternano before firing it at the target. Despite it's size, which is twice as long as his body, it is very light and durable. The time it takes to fully charge is 5 minutes. This weapon will automatically fire upon fully charging. However, Keiji can fire it before it's fully charged. This can also be used a magic stave. Magic Staves: Due to the fact he cannot use magic on his own, besides his Replicards and gauntlet, Keiji also uses magic staves to be able to use magic. Along with his Material Burst, he has a total of 5 of them. Each are about five to eight feet in length. Portal Box: Given to him by Ren Akagami after meeting him at some point so he can store his more larger weapons and objects more easily. Lie Detector: '''Being a detective, a lie detector is a must. Keiji has one in the form of a small microphone device. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities '''Magic Staves: '''Keiji can't cast spells on his own so he uses his magic staves to cast some of the spells. This was his primary way of fighting before he obtained the Replicards. *Skyscraper' (摩天楼, ''Matenrō): Keiji first plants his five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a Demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack *'Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song' (五重魔法陣 御神楽,Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura: Keiji creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his enemy, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water' (三重魔法陣 鏡水,Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui: Keiji uses his Magic staves to cast a multiple stacked Magic circles that can reflect spells back to the caster. *'Four Layered Magic Circle: Gravity Burst' (四重魔法陣 重力劈, Yonjūmahōjin: Juuryokuheki): He uses 4 of his staves to trap his opponent in a strong gravitational field that suspends the foe in midair. While this is going on, Keiji charges and fires his Material Burst at the trapped opponent. *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Triple Strike' (三重魔法陣 三重攻撃 Sanjuu''kougeki''): Keiji uses three Magic Staves to create a layered magic circle which does the following at high speed. First, it engulfs the foe in searing flames, next it does the same except with a powerful lightning attack, lastly, it freezes the opponent with a strong freezing spell. Replicards: Keiji cannot use magic on his own and relies on his equipment that absorb Eternano for him. Besides using Magic Staves, the only way he can use actual magic is through the use of the Replicards which contain the DNA of Mages that he's met and befriended. List of cards: 'Natsu Card:' Keiji got this card after assisting Natsu with a job that required skills that Natsu lacked, namely detective skills. With this card, he can use Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However, due to the limits of the Replicards, Keiji cannot reproduce Natsu's Lightning Flame mode, Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, or Dragon Force. 'Spells' *'Fire Dragon's Roar'(火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Is Natsu's signature spell he often uses in most of his battles. By inhalining a deep breath, drawing in any forms or source of fire around him, then exhales it to release the pent up energy of flames in his body to launch it at any opponent in his path. For Keiji's adaptation of it, the fire doesn't come from his mouth, but rather from a magic circle created in front of his face *'Fire Dragon's Claw'(火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Keiji channels the magic through his feet, allowing his kicks to become much stronger and deal more damage to an enemy. He can also use this spell for jet-propulsion, allowing him to fly high into the air. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'(火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Keiji is able to engulf his entire hand in fire and is able to make it as hard as iron when he punches an opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame'((火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Keiji ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. Another version of it is he is able to create a powerful Fire Ball by generating the spell through his arms and then slamming them together, making the fire ball crash right into the opponent. 'Erza Card:' At some point in time, Keiji accidentally squashed Erza's strawberry cake which incurred her wrath. The two then ended up in a fight and afterwards Erza was impressed with Keiji's combat ability and allowed him to have a Replicard with her DNA. Using this card allows him access to her Sword Magic and Requips (both armors and weapons). She also showed him some of her spells (Note: for the feminine looking requips, Keiji will be using a more masculine looking version) 'Spells' *'Majinken' (魔神剣, Demon God Sword): Majinken is a Sword Magic spell that Erza developed during her time retraining, which allows her to concentrate her blade to produce a powerful energy that can be shot at whenever she swings her sword. In order to use this technique, Keiji starts to concentrate Eternano into a sword or swords, charging them to a powerful point as he then alters the wavelength of the spell so when he swings it, the impact of the attack can actually disorient barrier spells, often disrupting them enough for them to be broken by another powerful attack. When the impact of the attack hits an opponent, it can deal a heavy blow that disrupts the opponents flow of energy, leaving them temporarly unable to use any form of Eternano Manipulation. However, despite an incredible feat done by this spell, it has some dangerous side effects as the wavelength must be at the correct counter for the barrier, else all it will be is a powerful energy blast that will bounce off the barrier. *'Demon Blade Crimson Sakura' (妖刀紅桜, Yōtō Benisakura): Demon Blade Crimson Sakura is Erza's most powerful Sword Magic spell she has ever mastered, strong enough to break apart a small village with just it's force. In order to use this spell, Keiji must concentrate all of his magic into the current sword that he wields, focusing it as the blade becomes sharper and sharper. Once all of the energy has fully charged, Keiji controls the blade to a fine degree, modulating it's wavelength to fully sharpen the sword itself, until he slices downward, releasing the fully sharpened energy slash, cutting through most of the terrain and anything else in it's path, until reaching the user as the slash explodes further, sending a powerful blast of energy that reaches upward to the highest point until it eventually disappears. Despite the amazing power that this attack uses, there are drawback to it's power, for Keiji, he can't use his Replicard equipment for a while resulting in his one slash being his only one. Another is that he is unable to defend herself when the slash is sent forward, leaving her wide-open to attack, even after he finishes the spell. The final drawback is that Keiji is unable to use this spell while he is wearing any type of armor, as the armor will interfere with the spell, causing a explosive result and harm himself. 'Requips' Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧, Tenrin no Yoroi): Heaven's Wheel Armor is one of Erza's many armors and one of her most recognizable ones. This armor allows for Keiji to fly as well as summon many swords at once. *'Blumenblatt' (天輪・繚乱の剣, ブルーメンブラット, Tenrin Burūmenburatto; German for Petal,Japanese for Profusion of Blades): *'Kreis' (天輪・循環の剣, クレース, Tenrin Kurēsu; German for Circle, Japanese for Circulation of Swords): *'Trinity Sword' (天輪・三位の剣, トリニティソード, Tenrin Toriniti Sōdo): *'Gestirn' (天輪・五芒星の剣, ジエスチーン, Tenrin Jiesuchīn; German for Star, Japanese for Sword of the Pentagram): Blackwing Armor(黒羽の鎧, Kureha no Yoroi): Another one of Erza's common requips. This armor allows Keiji flight capability as well as an increased offensive power. *'Moon Flash' (黒羽・月閃, Kureha: Gessen): Morning Star Armor (明星の鎧, Myōjō no Yoroi): Another one of Erza's common requips. This armor comes equipped with a pair of simple swords that get larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. The swords appear to be missing hand guards, and instead, have decorative markings over the intricately-designed blades where the hand guards would have been. The swords prominently feature a weighted tip at the end of the handle. This requip allows Keiji the ability to utilize his twin swords and unleash energy blasts. By concentrating Magic Power through both weapons, Keiji combines the energy-charged swords together and sends forth a blast of energy, reminiscent of lightning. *'Photon Slicer' (明星・光粒子の剣, フォトンスライサー, Myōjō: Foton Suraisā): Flight Armor (飛翔の鎧 Hishō no Yoroi): This Requip gives Keiji an immense boost of speed. While using this requip, Keiji wields two short swords and combines his ninjutsu training with the new found speed to overwhelm his opponents *'Sonic Claw' (飛翔・音速の爪 (ソニッククロウ), Hishō Sonikku Kurō): *'Twin Bite' (飛翔・双口 (ツインバイト),Hishō Tsuin Baito): *'Hell Stab' (飛翔・地獄突き, Hishō Jigokuzuki): Giant's Armor (巨人の鎧, Kyojin no Yoroi): This requip gives Keiji an immense boost of strength. Due to his fighting style, Keiji won't use this very often but when he does, he like Erza uses it in conjunction with the De-Malevo-Lance (破邪の槍, Haja no Yari) to strike opponents in the sky. Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧, Kongō no Yoroi): This requip grant Keiji an immense defensive ability through the use of the two bladed shields that when joined it creates an enormous Magical Barrier. It is rare for Keiji to use this armor due to his fighitng style unless necessary. Lightning Emperor Armor (雷帝の鎧, Raitei no Yoroi): This Requip allows for Keiji the use of Lightning Magic and gives him Lightning resistance. He uses a spear in this mode. *'Megawatt Ray' (メガワット·レイ, Megawatto Rei): Megawatt Ray is one of the three spells that Keiji is able to access when he dons on the Lightning Emperor Armor on. In order to first initiate the spell, Keiji begins by twirls around the staff that comes with the armor, which draws in both positive energy and negative energy, colliding both of them inside of the staff's decorated circle as the energy resulting from it generates electricity. Once he feels the energy beginning to course through the entire staff, he directs it towards the target of his choosing, and releases the energy in what appears to be a blue lightning color that can actually cause a static paralysis onto the opponent upon impact. Keiji also learned to manipulate the trajectory of the beam, maneuvering it around objects, so that it may properly hit the target in case it moves or something similar. However, despite it's unique ability, the spell itself is capable of being deflected by another user with Lightning Magic if they channel their own electricity to act as a shield against his own electric wavelength. Flame Emperor Armor (炎帝の鎧, Entei no Yoroi): This Requip allows Keiji the use of fire magic and gives him fire resistance. *'Blaze Seeker' (ブレイズ·シーカー, Bureizu Shīkā): Blaze Seeker is one of three spells that Keiji is shown to have access to when he dons on the Flame Empress Armor, and uses it in battle. To initiate this spell, Keiji is shown to need to absorb Fire from any source he can find, from his opponent to even some flames from lit torches or anything else. When he absorbs them into his sword, the blade becomes a living embodiment of the flames he absorbs, allowing him to amplify it to high temperatures that can not only slice and melt, but can burn a person right down to the bone if they get caught in it. It has also been seen that he can swing the sword to send the flames in any direction, burning anything that gets caught in it's path. The downside to this spell is that when the heat is extinguished, he must find another source of heat in order to continuously produce this spell itself. Sea Emperor Armor (海王の鎧, Kaiō no Yoroi): This Requip allows Keiji the ability to use Water Magic and is capable of negating incoming water attacks. *'Sea Splitter' (シー·スプリッタ, Shī Supuritta): Keiji begins by drawing in any source of water around him, minus that found in the air, concentrating it inside of his blade as he then swings it, causing a powerful concentrated water slash to head right towards his opponent, hitting them with powerful force as they can often be cut from the density and blade-like edge of the slash. 'Gray Card:' Keiji got this card after befriending Gray Fullbuster and with it, he can use Gray's Ice Make Magic. From observation, Keiji has copied some of Gray's Ice Makes but how it's used is still entirely dependant on his own imagination and is still required to use the same stance. 'Spells' *'Freeze' (凍える, Kogoeru): The most basic, yet most necessary spell of Ice-Make. This spell allows Keiji to, quite literally, freeze anything that comes in contact with him, including the air. This is done so by rapidly freezing the Eternano particles in the air by slowing them down, eventually decreasing their temperature, and thus creating ice. *'Ice-Make: Weapon Series' (氷の造形魔法・武器一連, アイスメイク・ウエポン・シリーズ, Aisu Meiku: Uepon Shīrizu): The weapon series is, quite evidently, the form of Ice-Make that Gray most evidently utilizes in combat. Keiji learned how to use some of them :*'Ice-Make: Shield' (盾, シールド, Shīrudo): Keiji performs the stance required for Ice-Make, collecting magical energy and releasing it in front of him. The said magical power is formed into ice that is in the shape of a flower, which is due to learning it from Gray who learned it from Ur. By creating a small, empty space between the first layer of the shield and the second, the shield is able to specifically prevent flames from burning the shield by removing all the oxygen required to burn it. He can also manipulate the size of the shield, creating a more compact shield, as well as multiple shields, to fulfill any defensive purpose with relative ease. :*'Ice-Make: Sword': The sword is one of the most staple weapons in any mage's arsenal, and perhaps one of the strongest in the right mage's arsenal. It is a rather simplistic spell in its activation and effect. Keiji performs the stance required for Ice-Make, collecting magical energy and releasing it in front of him. The said magical energy quickly turns into a broadsword sort-of shape, which is once again indicative of Gray's chivalrous nature in comparison to some others. The sword is quite easily able to fight on par with metal swords; this is attributed to the sword being made out of reinforced layers of ice. :*'Ice-Make: Bow': Another evident spell within Gray's arsenal. Keiji uses it to snipe multiple enemies at once at a high speed.. :*'Ice-Make: Lance': :*'Ice-Make: Hammer': :*'Ice-Make: Battle Axe': :*'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon': :*'Ice-Make: Death Scythe': :*'Ice-Make: Saucer': :*'Ice-Make: Shotgun': 'Eugene Card:' Keiji got this card after meeting Eugene Woodland while on a case. The two have different styles of thinking so they didn't get along well at first. Later on though, they got over their differences and caught the criminal. As a token of friendship Eugene gave Keiji a DNA sample for a Replicard. Using his card allows Keiji to use Forest Dragon Slayer Magic and have control over plants. 'Spells' *'Forest Dragon's Claw: '''Transforms his arm into a large wooden claw. He usually fuses it with the plant crystal flower which hardens it for protection and allows for energy absorbtion to a certain extent. *'Forest Dragon's Roar: He shoots a beam of collected energy at an opponent. Not the most strong and is mainly used to knock back the opponent before following with more attacks *'Forest Dragon's Cactus Machine Gun: ' Keiji summons several cacti which fire needles at a rapid pace. This is probably his weakest technique but it is able to hit multiple targets at once. *'Forest Dragon's Solar Cannon: '''By gathering a lot of solar energy and concentrating it with the crystal flowers in his arm, he can unleash a enormous blast of energy. *'Forest Dragon's 7 Flame Cloak: 'By surrounding his body with the plant '7 flame bush' he becomes fire proof. 'Ren Card Keiji got this card from Ren Akagami, the scientist of Unchained Soul because he thought that Keiji was interesting (due to the fact that Keiji reminded Ren of Ryuunosuke) and wanted to improve his equipment and such. Using this card, Ren has access to Ren's magics. *'Percentage Magic: '''Ren's primary magic allows Keiji to lower or raise the probability of an event happening. For example, he can lower the chance that an enemy's attack being able to hit him or in another example, raise the probability of walking through the wall. (It is scientifically proven that it could happen but an extremely low chance) *'Fire Magic:''' Keiji also has access to Ren's fire magic but he doesn't use it very much since he already has Natsu's card. Natural/Physical Abilities Ninjutsu Expert: Trained in the ways of the ninja from a very young age has lead to mastery of the art. His combat abilities have already far surpassed his master. From the training, Keiji has become extremely agile, strong and acrobatic. He's also learned how to conceal his presence and is able to sense dangerous/hidden presences around him. Trivia *The idea of Replicards has been approved by Perchan *This character is based on Shiba Tatsuya from the series Mahouka Koukou no Reitousei *I got the idea for Replicards from LastationLover5000's Kagemusha. *The original concept name of the Replicards was Data Cards but it had to be changed due to the fact that most users here seem to freak out when they see the word 'data'. It makes me laugh. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Gun User Category:Weapon user Category:Artificial Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Independent Mage Category:Weapon User